


Better late than never

by pastles



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles
Summary: The 5 times Kakashi didn't celebrate Iruka's birthday with him, and the 1 time he did





	Better late than never

**Part 1**  
Iruka guessed there was probably nothing more cliched than falling into bed and sex with another person by getting drunk out of your mind on your birthday and grabbing onto the first warm body that gave you a reaction.

In his defense, Hatake Kakashi wasn't just a warm body.

Iruka gasped as a warm and wet mouth kissed its way down his body, the alcohol in his body doing nothing to temper the sensations of feeling Kakashi's long hair between his fingers. The room was dark, and Iruka could barely make out Kakashi's silhouette, but the rustle of clothes as they were removed, the click on their headbands hitting on the floor, and Iruka's own laboured breathing filled the room. This was not how he envisioned his birthday would end when he, in a fit of melancholy, had given into his friends' urgings to celebrate it in a bar. Naruto had just left for his training with Jiraiya and Iruka still had no idea how that blonde boy had managed to squirm his way so completely into his life.

He'd forgotten how it was like to have a family of his own.

But thoughts of Naruto was the furthest thing from his mind at that moment as cool air met naked skin when his pants were pulled down. But the chill was soon chased away by warm breathe as Kakashi bent close to Iruka's aching cock.

The feeling of Kakashi's mouth on him had Iruka sobbing out.

Kakashi's head lifted up just as Iruka was on the edge, the fingers that had been clenching tightly onto Kakashi's hair shifting down to cup Kakashi's face as the other ninja moved up his body again. Iruka hadn't even realised that he was crying until Kakashi touched his cheeks and soft words were whispered into his ear.

"Don't cry, sensei. I'll give you what you need, so please don't cry, okay?"

"M'not crying…" Iruka's hands moved along Kakashi's body, shivering at Kakashi's low laughter. He hugged Kakashi close, wanting to feel the hard body close to him.

Kakashi shifted against him, and it was a long time before Iruka could think of anything.

 **Part 2**  
A light tap on his window roused Iruka from his light doze. The shadows in his living room told Iruka that it was early evening and a glance at the clock told him that it'd been two hours since he put his head down on the table and closed his eyes. He studiously avoided the two piles of homework scrolls on his table while making his way to the window, stretching and cracking his back on the way. This was ridiculous, he wasn't even that old, and here he was, napping and having a sore back just because he'd slept on his chair; even as his students seemed to get younger every year. The messenger hawk hopped daintily through the window, presenting his leg after Iruka tapped out the proper code on his table.

Ignoring the dull ache of worry, Iruka rolled out the note. The hawk had flew off the moment the note was removed from its leg, so Iruka knew that whatever it was, it would require his physical attendance but wasn't too urgent. And it was most definitely not an notice of death (probably).

Despite telling himself that, Iruka still braced himself for for bad news. The last time he'd received a missive from the Hokage's office, he'd been ordered to persuade Naruto to do something extremely stupid. He'd told the council that Naruto wouldn't listen to him but they had paid him no heed. So, he'd failed that mission. Iruka might not be on the front lines, but he was near enough to the Administration to be able to feel the tension growing, and every lesson now was one where Iruka was beginning to feel the stress of getting his students ready.

He wanted them to be as prepared as possible.

The missive told him to make his way to the hospital instead of the Hokage's office, but it was unmistakenly written in Tsunade's hand. Worry growing in the pit of his stomach, Iruka got ready as fast as he could and was out of his house in 3 minutes flat. Iruka went through his mental list of people who had him as their contact for emergencies, and he sped up as he realised that most people on his list were gearing up to go to the front lines. He'd been keeping an even closer eye on his friends ever since Pein's attacks.

Even mentally preparing himself did not reduce the shock of what greeted Iruka when he opened the door to the room that the front desk had told him to go to. If Tsunade hadn't been in the room beckoning him in, Iruka would have thought he was in the wrong room. Why would Iruka be summoned to Hatake Kakashi's room?

Had their on/off relationship been found out?

Iruka calmed his suddenly racing heart and hoped that he hadn't blushed. He and Kakashi were not friends. Iruka knew that, even though they fell into bed quite regularly after that first drunken night. And even that had petered out recently as preparations for a war ramped up in Konoha. Iruka had barely seen Kakashi in the village, let alone in his bedroom.

"Iruka, thank you for coming so soon." Tsunade's sharp gaze had Iruka stiffening.

"Hokage-sama, how can I be of help?"

"We need something from the Hatake estate…" Tsunade coughed and exchanged looks with Kakashi while Iruka willed himself to not blush. "I'll let Kakashi brief you. Thanks again for making your way here so quickly.

"Thanks for coming." Kakashi low voice broke the silence that had filled the room once Tsunade left.

Iruka shrugged and didn't point out the obvious; that it had been a summon from his hokage, and that there was no reason for him to reject it.

He still felt a sense a relief to see Kakashi, even on the hospital bed. Sometimes, that was the best you could ask for.

"How are you?" Iruka moved closer to the hospital bed.

"It's not a big deal," Kakashi smile was crooked as usual. "Just a touch of poison aggravated by chakra exhaustion."

Iruka nodded. Again, best you could get. "Well, I'm glad that it wasn't anything more serious."

"Me too, sensei. Me too."

Quicksilver, Kakashi's expression changed, "I need you to go my place and grab some documents from my room. Just press the button with your chakra..."

"Wha-?" Before Iruka could question Kakashi about what he said, the other ninja had fallen asleep, face flushed from him body fighting against the poisons coursing through his body.

So it was a very confused and slightly overwhelmed Iruka who stood outside Kakashi's family estate. He couldn't believe it when the other man had told him that his estate's wards were keyed with Iruka's chakra. Sure, Iruka had entered the place before, but that was always when Kakashi was at home, and he'd just assumed that the doors had been left unlocked. Apparently, Kakashi had keyed Iruka's chakra into the wards by having Iruka press the button by the door. Iruka had thought that it was a doorbell that was activated by chakra, and there had been a ring that time, but evidently it was also the key to the defense wards.

Swearing to question Kakashi a bit more at a later date, preferably when the other ninja wasn't comatose on a hospital bed, Iruka released the wards and proceeded to Kakashi's room. It was the place he was most familiar with. Kakashi had only moved back in recently, and was slowly clearing up the place. They'd mostly went to Iruka's place previously, but Iruka had been over often enough since Kakashi moved in that he knew where it was. The ninken were nowhere in sight, but they always kept out of the way whenever Iruka was over. HE wasn't sure what to think of it, but decided not to dwell too much on that. It as a little embarrassing to think about the dogs being around when they were having sex. Kakashi had a habit of trying to get Iruka to make as much noise as possible, and Iruka found himself letting go of that embarrassment more often lately.

A clock chimed from somewhere in the house, and Iruka realised that it was midnight. He was reminded of the cake he'd placed in the fridge when he got home earlier that day. Luckily, just because his birthday was over, didn't mean that his cake would expire.

This was not how he expected his birthday to end, but Iruka was enough of a ninja to know that things could have been worse.

He was definitely going to eat his cake when he got home after he dropped the documents off.

 **Part 3**  
Kakashi held back his groan of pleasure as he slipped into the hot water. It was a rare mission that brought his team to the Land of Hot Springs. Missions from this place were highly coveted, and Kakashi assumed that they'd managed to snag this one due to this students' new identity as the saviour of the ninja world.

"Oh man, Kakashi-sensei, you really are an old man, aren't you?"

Speaking of his student, Kakashi opened his eyes, making sure that the towel that he had over his face didn't move. He wouldn't put it past his student to attempt to remove his mask; and they have gotten sneakier the older they got. Well, it was only Naruto at the moment, but that just meant that the attempts would be slightly more obvious; although Kakashi had to admit that the blonde was getting better at sneaking up up him.

"Iruka-sensei would totally have killed someone for this mission." Naruto drowsy voice floated from somewhere on the other side of the pool.

"Oh?" Speaking of Iruka-sensei, Kakashi realised that he hadn't been able to see the other ninja for quite a while. The village was currently being rebuilt after the destruction from Kaguya, and the council were running the chuunin in the village ragged. Everyday, Kakashi could feel the noose tightening around his neck. He knew that the council wouldn't let him run away from his responsibilities any longer. And it wasn't fair to Tsunade too. She was still recuperating from her injuries from the war, and it won't do to leave the council to their own devices for too long.

"Yeah! And it's his birthday too!" Splashing told Kakashi that Naruto was moving about.

For the love of Shodaime, Naruto was lucky that even though his style was loud and big he had the chakra to back things up. 

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes?"

"What do you think I should give Iruka-sensei for his birthday?" Naruto was looking all serious, but before Kakashi could answer, his former student hurriedly added.

"And don't say anything from Icha Icha!"

Kakashi briefly contemplated saying exactly that, but Naruto's earnest look had him going back to his initial idea, which was to suggest that Naruto think about past presents, and what looked like Iruka liked the most.

"Hmm," Kakashi could see Kushina in Naruto's frown, and a feeling of peace came over him. His sensei's legacy lives on, "I could always buy him ramen."

"Naruto, a birthday present is supposed to be for the birthday person, not you…"

"Hey! Iruka-sensei loves ramen too!" Naruto's indignation had him splashing water onto Kakashi.

"True, he does." Kakashi stood, deliberately splashing some water back at Naruto, just because he could. "But since we're at the onsen today, how about something to do with the hot springs?"

"Like… onsen tamago? I'm not sure if they'll last… Hmm, I'll think about it. Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!"

Hinata's really got her hands full of this one. Kakashi shook his head as he left the public baths.

Kakashi's memory rarely failed him, and he remembered the date the first time he and Iruka fell into bed, and he realised that it was the exact same date. So the sensei had gotten drunk on his birthday, Kakashi wondered what brought him to the bar on that day. Why he was so certain of the date, he wasn't sure. But it was a night that was still fresh in his mind, despite the years that had passed. For one, how Iruka looked that night on the bed was something straight out of his dirtiest thoughts. That long dark hair spread across the pillows, those wet lips wrapped around his cock, and the prim-looking sensei's low groans throughout the night were things that he still brought out when he away from the village for too long; even if they've added more material for his wank bank after that time.

So, it's Iruka's birthday, huh?"

Maybe Kakashi should also get something for Iruka too.

 **Part 4**  
He'd done it, he'd actually did it. Kakashi slumped onto the chair, and tried not to think too much about who were the seats' previous owners.

He did not want to imagine Sandaime's butt on the seat.

A soft knock on his door had him straightening up from his slouch, and a quick command had the door opening. Kakashi tamped down on the feeling of satisfaction as Iruka walked in.

"Iruka-sensei, here to badger your Hokage already?"

"I don't bager, Hokage-sama," Iruka's tone and expression were serious, but Kakashi knew him well enough by now to see that the other man was joking.

He'd been afraid that something might change with this new assignment, but he should have known better. Iruka would respect him as the Hokage, but he wasn't the type to bow down to anyone just because they had a fancier title. Besides, Kakashi reasoned to himself, Iruka had seen him naked enough times to not be too impressed by a change of clothes and a new hat.

"Tell that to the Godaime." Kakashi relaxed as Iruka stepped closer.

"You must be mistaking me for Shizune, Hokage-sama."

"Maybe." Kakashi tilted his head to one side, and blinked as innocently as he could.

As expected, it made Iruka laugh and melting away any lingering stiffness.

"So, how can I help you, Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto asked me to come invite you to dinner."

"Is he cooking?"

"Pretty sure that Hinata no longer lets him near the stove since the last dinner."

Both Iruka and Kakashi shuddered as the memories of the last dinner that Naruto had tried to cook for them surfaced. At least they didn't die. But before Kakashi could accept the invitation, someone knocked on his office door and it swung opened before Kakashi could say anything.

"Ah, Kakashi-sama, there is something that we need to urgently speak to you about."

Kakashi stood as the 2 elder council members stepped into the room. He sighed mentally, this was not going to turn out good.

"Council members, good afternoon."

"Ah, Iruka, is your business with the Hokage finished?"

"Yes," Iruka's look at Kakashi was filled with regrets, but he still bowed. "I was just about to leave. I'll tell Naruto that you won't be able to make it for dinner, Hokage-sama."

"Yes, please send my apologies." Kakashi gestured for the council members to sit but his eyes never left Iruka until the chuunin was out of his office.

"We hope we didn't interrupt anything," her tone was placid but there was thread of disapproval running through it.

"He was just inviting for dinner with Naruto," He barely suppressed the annoyance from his seeping through. 

It was a little worrying. The village had been his priority for his whole life, and now that he was the Hokage, are they saying that they think he won't spare the time to listen to the council?

"We know that this is only your first day as the Hokage, Kakashi, but we felt hat it might be best to get this out of the way as early as possible."

"If it's for the good for the village, I'm all ears."

2 hours later, Kakashi ears were ringing with his anger and the words from the council members. How dare they? Did they think that it was easier to push him into this than Tsunade was? Tsunade had warned him about many things, but this as not something she'd mentioned. They must think he was more pliable than Tsunade.

If not, why would they bring up the topic of arranged marriage so soon as he took on the mantle as Hokage? They had laid out the arguments, saying things like it was his duty as the leader of the village to provide an example, that his people would be more likely to trust him if he was married, and that as the Hokage AND the son of the White Fang, he would be able to secure valuable connections that would benefit Konoha greatly.

It was the last part that stopped Kakashi from throwing them out of the room. He could see where they were coming from, and understood their concerns. Konoha needed help. The 4th Ninja War had decimated many of their people, and much of the village was still in ruins. The Daimyo was nipping at their heels, knowing of their vulnerability. A good political marriage would do Konoha good.

Heaving a big sigh, Kakashi left his office, resigned to the face that he was going to have a few extra shadows for the rest of his life, even if he had to get dinner alone. What he didn't expect to see was Iruka climbing up the steps to his office, carrying a huge bento. 

A strange flutter started at the bottom of his stomach, replacing the anger that had been stewing.

"Iruka-sensei."

"Kakashi-sama." Kakashi laughed as Iruka craned his head to look behind him.

"They've gone, if you're wondering." Kakashi motioned to Iruka to go back down the stairs. "Did you come to save me?"

"As though you need any saving." Iruka retorted, and proceeded back down the stairs the moment Kakashi came next to him.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Iruka-sensei. I've been saved by comrades more times than I can count… Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi turned back to Iruka, who had stopped walking and was now looking at him with a strange expression. Their eyes locked on, and Kakashi could feel the flutter getting stronger. His mouth opened, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. It felt like a lifetime, but Kakashi knew that it was only a short while.

A yowl broke whatever had fallen between him and Iruka, and the other man's expression went back to his normal and indulgent look as something streaked in-between them.

"Hey! Tora! Come back! I'm going to skin you when I get you!"

"Maybe that's why he's running away so quickly?"

"Yeah, stop threatening him, Amai!"

Iruka laughed as 3 genin crashed into their quiet area, and Kakashi vowed he would accept as many cat chasing missions as possible if it made Iruka laughed like that.

"I see that that cat is still terrorising our genin"

"You have to admit that it's a good source of income…"

Kakashi didn't ask where they were walking to, content to just follow Iruka around. He was still carrying the bento, but Kakashi was loath to break the comfortable silence between them. It wasn't too late, and Kakashi could still hear the celebrations going on in the village square. An appointment of a new Hokage was always a cause of celebration. They were ninja, they would take all and any opportunity to celebrate. As much as he was happy to hear the cheers of his fellow villagers, but Kakashi was really glad that Iruka was walking towards the quieter part of Konoha.

It felt like they were all alone in the world at the moment, that is, if Kakashi could forget his ANBU guard for a short while. Iruka hadn't said anything for a while, and Kakashi was happy to stay in the atmosphere.

"Naruto and Hinata missed you today."

"Ah, I would have preferred Naruto's cooking to that meeting." Kakashi could feel his annoyance bubbling up again.

"Naruto is still sore you made Hokage before he did."

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at that. He knew all about his student's annoyance, but even the saviour of the ninja world was unable to persuade the council of his suitability as the Hokage. In the end, he'd given up rather graciously and his congratulations to Kakashi had sounded sincere. (Kakashi did not doubt Naruto's sincerity, but he had been so _polite_ about about it. Kakashi assumed that Hinata's influence has something to do with it.)

"But he is also very happy for you." Iruka's smile was fond and Kakashi wished that it was aimed at him.

"Well, who knows how long I'll hold onto this post. He might become Hokage sooner than he expected."

"Well, I, for one, would prefer that you stay as Hokage for a long time."

"Well, I'll try to stay as Hokage until I am able to declare the Icha Icha series as a National Treasure."

"Please don't." Iruka's serious expression morphed into one of exaggerated disgust, obvious taking his cue from Kakashi's joking tone.

"I think the council elders will die of shock."

"Surviving 3 ninja wars only to die due to an affront to their morals." Iruka's laughter made Kakashi's face grow warm and he felt a strong urge to remove his mask.

"At least it's a less painful way to go."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did they want to talk to you about, Kakashi-sama?"

The blush that spread across Iruka's face was barely visible in the dim light, but Kakashi had always had great night vision. But Kakashi's lack of response must have made Iruka uncomfortable. The other man's blush darkened, and he cleared his throat.

"It's just that you looked really angry."

Iruka's voice trailed off as Kakashi remained quiet. Shocked at how accurate Iruka's assessment of his emotions, his mind drew a blank again trying to find a good response to Iruka. Iruka's blush intensified even more. He shoved the bento to Kakashi, who grabbed it in reflex, and he took a step bow and bowed.

"Sorry if I was being too forward, Kakashi-sama. I'll leave you to your evening. Those are the leftovers from dinner just now…"

And with the speed of a ninja escaping his enemies, Iruka was gone with a few seals and a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi just stared at the spot where Iruka was and decided that it had been a long day and he he'd sort things out with Iruka later. He could feel his guards getting restless, and he started walking again. As Iruka had started towards the Hatake estate, it didn't take Kakashi too long to get home. Once he got home, he set the bento on his kitchen table, and took off his robes and hat. The moment he was comfortable, he opened the bento, feeling a sense of wellbeing swell as he looked at the fried eggplants. He knew that it was for him, since Naruto was not a big fan of eggplants.

The bento was delicious, even if the cake had been a little too sweet.

 **Part 5**  
Iruka pulled his curtains opened, enjoying the feel of the early morning sun on his face. Mentally, he ran through his plans for the day as he opened the window before going to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

And like clockwork, just as his clock chimed 8am, a quiet chirp came from his window.

"Hello, Shizuka-chan. How are you?" Iruka placed some feed into the bow; on the table as the hawk dropped a small package into Iruka's opened palm. Iruka softly stroked her head and the hawk gave a gentle nip in return before turning her attention back to her food.

Shizuka was a messenger hawk and looked a lot like the other messenger hawks from Konoha. The only difference was that under her Konoha headband she wore a scarf with the henohenomohenji sign on it. This was the fifth time that Iruka met Shizuka; 5 years since Kakashi had retired as the Hokage and left the village on his travels. Most of the updates that Iruka got were through Naruto, although sometimes there were notes addressed to him too. Iruka missed Kakashi a lot. When Kakashi had become Hokage, they'd stopped sleeping with each other. Iruka understood why. It wouldn't do for the Hokage to be seen sleeping with one of his subordinates; especially if they were not even in an official relationship together. And Iruka had heard rumours about the council trying to get Kakashi to marry someone politically advantageous. Even though Kakashi didn't mention it, Iruka felt that that was probably what the council had talked to Kakashi the day he succeeded the post of Hokage.

It didn't help that during the years while Kakashi was the Hokage, there had been many visitors to the village. Kakashi must be a lot more diplomatic than any of them imagined. He managed to not get betrothed to anyone without creating a political fallout. Iruka knew that it had been a bad idea to allow himself to get even closer to Kakashi. The other man had never given him any indication that he wanted to take their relationship further but Iruka had thought he'd be fine with just being close friends who occasionally slept with each other. And even when that stopped, Kakashi had called upon Iruka so often that he thought that they had grown closer than they were when they were sleeping with each other.

But they stayed friends during Kakashi's run as the Hokage. Iruka was worried that one day Kakashi would actually get married to some princess or daimyo's son, and he heaved a sigh of relief when the marriage meetings lessened when it became very clear that Kakashi did not want to get married. Iruka was honest enough that he was hoping for something more. But then Kakashi had gone and announced his decision to travel and Iruka just couldn't bring himself to say anything. If there had been anyone who deserved a break, it was Kakashi.

The presents had started arriving the first birthday after Kakashi had left the village. Iruka knew when Kakashi left because the other man had actually came to tell Iruka that he was going to leave. True, Iruka had only known of the departure a few hours before Kakashi left, but he appreciated the gesture.

Iruka had known who the messenger hawk belonged to the moment he'd seen the scarf and managed to resist cooing at how cute the hawk looked. It was a small bag of tea, and Iruka hadn't even realised that it was his birthday until he glanced at his calendar. Since then, Shizuka had unfailingly arrived at his window at 8am on his birthday.

Iruka wondered how Kakashi found out about his birthday, and he was very touched that Kakashi apparently cared enough to remember and send a present. The presents that arrived were small but very thoughtful. Iruka loved them all, and was a little embarrassed that Kakashi seemed to know him well enough to pick presents that Iruka would love. There had been no note to accompany the presents, but Iruka was able to gleam small details from the presents. Here, there were the tea leaves from Snow Country, where they could only be found only in a certain region. Another present was orange preserves from a certain village within Wind Country.

But as much as Iruka loved his presents, he wished that Kakashi would come back soon. Even if it was a short while. He just wanted a few minutes with Kakashi. Iruka had tried dating other men, but they all invariably fell short.

They were not Kakashi.

Throwing caution to the wind, Iruka grabbed a pen and some paper, scribbling a short note. It was the first time that Iruka had sent anything back to Kakashi. He kissed the note lightly, even though he felt stupid and sentimental, before folding it and attaching it to Shizuka's leg. Shizuka stood still as the note was attached, and with another of her soft coos, hopped onto the window sill and flew away before Iruka could regret his decision.

 **Part 6**  
It was a very eager Iruka who waited by his window that morning. It was his birthday again, and despite the various celebrations planned later on the day, this was what he'd been looking forward to, getting more excited the closer his birthday came.

He hadn't received a reply to his previous note but Iruka was determined to let that get him down. He ignored the voices in his head telling him that he had destroyed his relationship with Kakashi. 

But that was better than hanging in limbo.

But when no Shizuka appeared even as the clock struck 8, Iruka felt his heart break. He stubbornly stood by the window for another 15 minutes, but there wasn't even a shadow of the hawk in the sky. Sniffling, and willing the tears to not fall, Iruka finally moved to get ready for the day. Luckily for him, it was a rest day and he was able to take a long shower. Iruka seriously contemplated just going back to bed to wallow in self-pity. It was his birthday, after all, he should be allowed to feel sorry for himself before picking up the pieces of his heart again.

A knock sounded on his door just as Iruka emerged from his bathroom drying his hair with only a tower wrapped around his waist. Figuring that it was Naruto, here to wish him a happy birthday, Iruka went to the door and opened it without checking who it was. His jaw dropped when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Ah… Iruka-sensei. Did I come at a bad time?"

With the exception of the clothes, Kakashi looked the same as he did when he left so many years ago. He was most definitely not who Iruka was expecting, and his brain was rushing to catch up and all he could say was one thing.

"You're late."

Kakashi's low chuckle sent a shiver up Iruka's spine and went a long way to patching the pieces of his heart together. "Ah, but the road of life has led me to many places…"

Kakashi took one step towards Iruka whose fingers twitched, clutching tighter at his towel. He was NOT going to turn into a cliche, but Kakashi was already leaning down close towards him.

"Happy birthday, Iruka." Kakashi was so close that if Iruka were to just shift his head little, their lips would touch.

So he did exactly that.

 **[Omake]**  
"Kakashi-sensei! You're back..."  
"Naruto... How are the kids and Hinata?"  
"They're great! And... Hey, Kakashi-sensei, did you go to the onsen recently?"  
"Me? I didn't."  
"Oh? You smell just like the onsen bath salts I got for Iruka-sensei!"  
"Oh... I do?"  
"Naruto!"  
"Iruka-sensei! Hey, did you know that Kakashi-sensei is back? He's... wait a minute, why do you smell the same as Kakashi-sensei?"


End file.
